Antoine Eugene Moshiyoto/Celestial Spirits
Celestial Spirits (星霊, Seirei) are a brand of Summoning Spirits who reside in their own separate universe, commonly dubbed the Celestial Spirit World. Celestial Spirit Mages, such as Antoine Eugene himself, are able to summon forth Celestial Spirits through the usage of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. Celestial Spirits are rather potent fighters, as they are, to a certain degree, proficient in using Magic and are rather skilled in non-magic oriented battles, using a variety of weapons, or only their fists. All Celestial Spirits have some similarities but are all quite unique. First off, all Celestial Spirits are immortal, and can only be killed if they were forced to reside in the mortal realm for too long. Their strength is corresponding to their summoner's, allowing the two to progress together. Additionally, all Celestial Spirits are somewhat skilled in Light and Heavenly Body Magic, wherein Zodiac, Crystal and Planetary Spirits' skills are of the same calibre as of the respective mages'. Some Celestial Spirits, such as Nikora, aren't very compatible with the two, and can only use minor abilities which, more often than not, have no visible effect. Celestial Spirit Gate Keys (星霊関鍵, Seirei Sekikagi) are magical keys that can be used to summon Celestial Spirits, beings from another dimension that can be used to fight their contractor's opponents, to do chores or just to hang around with. There are numerous different types of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, but the most known ones are the Silver Keys and the Gold Keys. The Silver Keys are common keys that can be bought from stores while the Gold Keys are very rare keys that can be used to summon the Zodiac Spirits. Zodiac Keys Golden Keys, also known as Zodiac Keys are a group of twelve unique Celestial Spirit Gate Keys Celestial Spirit Mages use to summon spirits. They are the rarest and most valuable keys a Celestial Spirit Mage can possess. Each one has a unique key design and every spirit, regardless its strength, is counted as one unit. Currently, Antoine Eugene has a contract with four Golden-type Celestial Spirits. Every one of them is able to freely enter the Human World with their own magical reserves, but rarely do so. Sagittarius Aries Libra Pisces Crystal Keys Crystal Keys are the third type of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, alongside the famous Golden and Silver Gate Keys. They are light blue and made of rough quartz crystal. In terms of rarity, one could say that they're not commonly found like Silver ones, but are not as rare as Golden Keys. So far, Antoine Eugene hasn't met another Celestial Spirit Mage with crystal keys, other than his family, probably due their rarity. Each key and the its spirit is counted as a unit. Currently, he possesses four pure crystal gate keys. Most of the spirits are able to enter the human world freely, without the need of being summoned. Rose Charta Bastet Zaha Planetary Keys Tonrerre Silver Keys Silver Keys are the second type of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, alongside the famous Golden and, less known, Crystal Keys. As their name states, they're made purely out of silver and can be commonly bought in Magic Shops. They usually come unadorned, contrary to their gold and silver counterparts. Each one of them counts as one unit, regardless the strength of the spirit. Currently, Antoine Eugene has contracts with thirteen Silver Type Celestial Spirits. Vulpex Faery Apus Lola Crux Pyxis Deneb Lyra Polaris Nebula Lepus Caelum Arion Elemental Keys While the Silver and Gold Keys call the Celestial Spirits who represent the stars in space, the Elemental Keys represent the elements. They live in a special part of the Celestial Spirit World. While they are a separate race, they have agreed to (for the most part) abide by the Spirit King's rules. Alone they are weak compared to Golden Spirits, but when in groups of at least three, they're equally strong as one Golden Spirit. Their keys can be found in their natural environment and usually take an appearance of a young boy/girl or an animal. Their respective keys are in different colours, each one representing an element. Currently, Antoine Eugene possesses three Elemental Keys. Gnaeus Ao Lumina Jade Keys Jade Keys, also known as Aeon Keys, are a group of twelve unique gate keys that can be used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon the long forgotten Aeon Spirits. While the Silver and Gold Keys call the Celestial Spirits who are representative of the stars in space, the Jade Key's Aeon Spirits are that of Time. Among the earliest residents of the Spirit World, they are embodiments of time and have a higher degree of "immortality" compared to Celestial spirits (they can live indefinitely in the human world and can freely travel between the two worlds), and have an immunity to Time Magic. While they are a separate race, they have agreed to abide by the Spirit King's rules. Currently, Antoine Eugene possesses one Jade Key, proving himself pure-hearted as well as immensely blessed with magical energy, considering the fact that the spirits rarely choose to have a summoner. Pinyin